Mister Chu
by belsha.joy
Summary: Mister Cho sang boss muda, seorang dengan sikap apatis ternyata memiliki affair dengan seorang siswa menengah atas yang sangat sulit diatur. Siapa dia? Mampukah mereka menjalani kisah percintaan seperti halnya sepasang kekasih pada umumnya? [KyuMin fanfic]
1. chapter 1

**REPOST DARI AKUN WATTPAD SAYA DENGAN USERNAME YANG SAMA @BELSHAJOY**

.

.

bagian 1 - **Give me your chu**

Cast :

\- Cho Kyuhyun (N)

\- Lee Sungmin (N)

Genre : Romance

Warning : boyxboy, sorry for typos, don't like don't read

Disclaimer : belshajoy 2017

.

.

.

"Jadi yang perlu ku tekankan disini adalah... " sejenak mata elangnya menelisik tajam ke arah kursi belakang tempat seorang pria duduk dengan tampilan kasualnya dan terlihat sangat funky sebelum kembali fokus meneruskan presentasinya karena deheman seorang wanita di bangku paling depan tempatnya singgah.

"Kena kau cho!" sorak sorai batin seorang kala melihat kerutan semakin bertambah di dahi lebar kyuhyun, lantas ia sedikit menjulurkan lidahnya cepat ke arah depan guna menggoda sang boss yang tengah mencoba berkonsentrasi terhadap layar proyektor di hadapannya.

.

.

"Saya kira cukup meeting kita kali ini, ah victoria-ssi bawakan aku pakaian fall season yang akan diproduksi ke mejaku setelah ini, aku akan mengkaji ulang lagi untuk dipakaikan terhadap model kita"

"Dan kau, hey bocah ikut aku ke ruanganku sekarang"

Pria yang dipanggil bocah oleh sang pimpinan seketika terlonjak dari kursinya pasalnya suara bossnya terdengar menggeram di belakang kalimat, u-uh mati aku! Rutuknya memelas terhadap wanita yang duduk beberapa meter di depannya.

Wanita yang terlihat matang dan mapan di usianya kini pun hanya memberi sinyal "aku tidak ikut ikut" seraya mengangkat bahunya ke arah sang bocah.

"Kyu, jangan keras keras terhadap nya" wanita berok span pendek kuning gading dan berkemeja putih dengan atasan jas sampir yang senada dengan roknya itu lantas menyusul ke lobby kantor dan mencekal tangan sang boss yang hendak menuju ruangannya sekarang.

"Tenang saja ahra noona"

"kembalilah ke rumah secepatnya, rapat telah usai dan..lain kali jangan sembarangan mengajaknya untuk datang kesini lagi tanpa ijinku" bisiknya pada wanita yang dianggapnya noona di akhir kalimat, ia membungkuk sedikit terhadap wanita itu lantas segera berjalan meninggalkan sang noona yang agak merasa bersalah karena sudah memberi tumpangan mobil pada bocah yang tadi minta dijemput di sebuah tempat coffee shop depan stasiun seoul.

Pria berpakaian dark knight suits itu lantas memencet tombol setibanya ia di lift khusus untuk langsung menuju lantai 25, ia bersiul siul santai sembari merenggangkan ujung dasi dan kemeja atasnya, ia merasa tubuhnya gerah tapi entah kenapa hatinya pun juga ikut ikutan panas. (Lihat pic diatas gambaran seorang boss kyuhyun dengan pakaian suitsnya )

'Brukk'

Dengan segera ia mengambrukkan diri di sofa lebar milik kantor pribadinya seorang, tepat di lantai atas gedung ini, dengan gerakan kasar ia memijit kepalanya sebentar hingga tak sadar telah terlena dan jatuh terlelap sebelum..

Lamat lamat ia merasakan tindihan seorang manusia di atas badannya.

"Shit"

"Menyingkir" geramnya ketika retina matanya menangkap sosok yang sangat dikenalinya.

"Shirreo(tidak mau)" ucap seseorang di atas tubuhnya itu masih kekeuh lantas dengan berani malah membuka kancing kemejanya yang sebagian telah terlepas satu per satu.

"Cukup. Hentikan min"

Ia mencekal tangan putih itu dengan cepat, bisa gawat kalau sampai di terus teruskan.

"Hahh ya sudah.." lantas seorang yang dipanggil min itu mencebik kasar dan memilih untuk menyerah daripada ia terkena semprot.

Lantas ia segera beranjak dari kedua paha yang tadi dijepitnya dan bergantian menuju lemari kaca ukuran besar guna mengambil satu stel kaos polo putih dan jeans pendek selutut warna navy untuk diserahkan kepada sang boss dengan cara melemparnya.

"Aishh tidak sopan!" yang dicemooh hanya mengendikkan bahu acuh dan langsung duduk-duduk di kursi utama sang boss, ia menunggu sang boss berganti baju sembari menggambar desain yang terlintas di kepalanya.

"Aku rasa sepatu sneakers lebih cocok untuk pelengkapnya min"

Ucap tiba tiba seorang di balik punggungnya.

"Jinjja? Bukankah itu trend winter tahun lalu? Apa kau tidak mau mencoba gaya daur ulang untuk winter kali ini? Sepatu boots misalnya?" ungkap pemilik nama min itu sembari mengetuk ngetukan pensil rautnya ke meja kaca di depannya.

"Yeah.. kita harus rapat untuk pengambilan suara kalau begitu, kau tahu seleramu aneh" ucap dan ejek sekaligus pria yang bertengger di pegangan kursi miliknya, ia menoel hidung di depannya dan memencet dengan gemas.

"Awww"

"Ishh ini namanya fashion sense kyu! biasanya anak anak muda saat ini lebih suka trend jaman dulu dijadikan kiblat mode nya jaman sekarang" ia beradu argumen dengan sang boss, toh ini pendapatnya kalau pun tidak diterima oleh sang boss pun tak masalah, ia sebagai salah satu model dari brand fashion CK Collection juga tak mau ambil pusing karena pemilihan produk memang bukan wilayah kekuasaanya. Ia hanya sekedar memberikan suara, wajar kan?

"Hmm ngomong ngomong aku masih sebal padamu, lee sungmin" sang boss mulai lagi, sikapnya yang manis tadi ternyata tak melupakan kesalahannya tadi.

"Y-ya! Mana bisa begitu! Jangan memarahiku!" balasnya jengkel. u-uh ia kesini mau bersenang senang bukan untuk diomeli.

"Aku tak mentolerir jika kau bolos sekolah lagi" ucap kyuhyun penuh penekanan, ia harus tegas kali ini.

"Aku tidak membolos~"

"Tidak membolos tapi pura pura sakit, sama saja" ketus kyuhyun menyela.

"Aish terserah! Tidak asik sama sekali huh" sungmin meninju bahu kyuhyun agak keras lantas akan beranjak dari kursinya, berniat untuk kabur sebelum kyuhyun mencekal tangannya untuk kembali duduk.

"Aku belum selesai bicara" kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya, rahangnya tepat menusuk di depan muka sungmin yang tertekuk kusut. Nafas kyuhyun tercium beraroma mint, membuat namja berpipi gembil itu sedikit salah tingkah menanggapi ulah kyuhyun jika terus terusan berada di posisi ini.

"Aku tidak suka warna rambutmu yang menyala, ganti cat hitam lagi" mata elangnya menunjuk nunjuk arah atas sungmin lantas bibir kisablenya bergerak meniup rambut jamur pelaku di hadapannya.

"Celanamu juga jangan terlalu robek robek, aku tidak suka" ucapnya kegerahan melihat paha putih mulus itu terpampang nyata di depannya, well itu bukan sayatan saja, bahkan benar benar robek hingga paha mulus sungmin terlihat jelas.

Ah! Sungmin kan sudah tahu dengan jelas bahwa ia tidak suka jika pacarnya berpakaian terlalu berani, membuat dirinya kebakaran jenggot saja!

"Dan lipbalm aku tidak mau kau memakainya, bibirmu sudah pink alami, aku tak mau itu juga mencolok" kyuhyun lagi lagi protes tentang lipbalm nya aish merepotkan.

Sungmin hanya memutar bola matanya malas ketika kyuhyun masih cerewet berkomentar sana sini tentang seluruh inci tubuhnya, apalagi ia juga menyinggung nyinggung tindikan di telinganya ini, uh dasar ini kan trend di kalangan remaja saat ini, ia juga kan ingin tampil stylish dan wow di hadapan boss sekaligus kekasihnya, masa iya ia berdandan gembel ketika mau masuk kesini, mau ditaruh kemana mukanya nanti ketika bertemu karyawan karyawati kyuhyun yang melihat penampilan model perusahaannya jadi tak karuan -,-

'Sret'

"Sekali lagi kau berkomentar aku cium" melotot sungmin sebal sembari membungkam bibir kyuhyun yang seketika mengerucut seperti paruh bebek dengan tarikan tangannya, sungmin tahu jika kyuhyun diancam akan ia cium pasti jadi tak berkutik segera.

Kyuhyun lantas melotot horor ketika dengan jahilnya sungmin malah mendekatkan bibir pouty nya ke arah bibirnya yang masih disandera itu.

'Nakal' geram kyuhyun seraya berusaha menjauhkan badannya yang sadar sudah terlalu condong ke arah sungmin.

'Kring' 'kring'

'Sial. Sial. Sial'

Mau tak mau sungmin melepaskan dengan terpaksa bibir kyuhyun dari tangannya sebelum bel telefon kantor kyuhyun memecahkan gendang telinganya.

"Katakan pada victoria, taruh saja pakaiannya di mejamu dulu , aku sedang sangat sibuk"

Kyuhyun melirik sungmin sebentar ketika berucap begitu.

'Pip' sambungan terputus lantas kyuhyun membalikkan badan sepenuhnya dan kembali berucap.

"Ayo kuantar pulang, aku tak mau omoni cemas mencarimu"

"Shirreo! aku ngantuk mau tidur dulu disini, aku bisa pakai bus untuk pulang nanti"

Sungmin mendorong bahu kyuhyun menjauh, ia badmood sekarang, rencananya gagal karena telefon sialan itu.

Kyuhyun yang melihat perubahan sikap sungmin hanya bisa menggeleng gelengkan kepala maklum, ia harus jadi orang sabar disini, pacarnya masih sekolah menengah atas maklum saja jika emosinya terkadang naik turun. Ia biarkan saja sungmin mencari kamar pribadinya yang tersembunyi disini toh ia juga sudah terbiasa membiarkan sungmin tidur disana.

Heh..Ia tak mungkin leha leha tidur menyusul sungmin kan? pekerjaannya menumpuk seiring peluncuran produknya yang sudah kian dekat tanggalnya. Hah. Ia harus profesional dan bertanggung jawab disini sebagai seorang boss. Okay?

.

.

09.45 pm

'Gludug gludug'

'Zrashhh'

'Ctarrrrrrrr'

"Aaaaaaaaaaa"

"Huahahahaha" kyuhyun yang baru saja masuk ke ruang tidur pribadinya tak sadar telah menertawakan buntalan selimut yang berisi sungmin yang sedang ketakutan karena suara petir di luar.

Sungmin yang mendengar kelakar tawa dari sampingnya lantas membuka gelungan selimut sambil bersungut sungut.

'Buagh'

"Teruskan tawamu cho!" sungut sungmin setelah melempar sembarang bantal di dekatnya, kali ini lemparan itu berhasil mengenai kepala kyuhyun.

"Yakk! Bocah sial!" kyuhyun yang akan melepas kaosnya lantas mengurungkan niatnya dan segera menyergap sungmin ke tempat tidur.

Ia mempiting kepala sungmin main main, menguyel uyel kepala yang sering kali membantahnya ketika dinasehati.

"Yakkk kyu ampun hahaha" leher sungmin terasa pegal karena terjepit ketiak bau kyuhyun, tangan pacarnya itu juga tak tinggal diam senantiasa menggerayangi pinggang sensitif nya. Dasar mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan uh?

"Hyung min, panggil aku hyung!"

Kyuhyun berucap jengkel ketika pacarnya selalu berkata banmal kepadanya. Aish, kelakuan.

(banmal: bahasa informal/kasar biasanya digunakan untuk sebaya atau yang lebih muda dan dianggap tidak sopan jika digunakan kepada yang lebih tua)

"Aniyo~ shirreo shirreo~" sungmin tak mau mengalah juga lantas ide mesum terlintas di benaknya tiba-tiba.

"Omooo" jerit kyuhyun seketika melepaskan cekalan lengannya, kekasihnya ini, mau main main rupanya.

Sungmin menjulurkan lidahnya nakal setelah meremas junior kebanggaan kyuhyun barusan.

Ia lantas terjengkang ke kasur setelahnya ketika kyuhyun dengan cepat mendorong bahunya untuk terlentang.

"Y-yak! Kenapa jadi begini!" ratap sungmin kemudian, kedua tangannya terkunci ke atas dalam genggaman kyuhyun, kakinya pun terlilit kaki kyuhyun di bawah selimut.

U-uh shit ini posisi yang sangat menguntungkan bagi kyuhyun.

Double shit! ia baru ingat tadi sudah mencopot jeansnya dan hanya memakai underwear saja sekarang, hanya menyisakan kemeja panjang milik kyuhyun yang melekat di tubuhnya.

Sungmin terjepit dalam kondisinya saat ini, ia memejamkan matanya rapat, meski kadang ia suka berbuat nakal dan mesum terhadap kyuhyun, jujur saja ia tak pernah skinship sampai seintim ini dengannya, dicium kyuhyun pun ia belum pernah! Jinjja! Ia masih polos, batinnya berdegup kala nafas kyuhyun makin dekat dengan nafas hangatnya.

"Pffffttttt" kyuhyun meringis menahan tawa melihat semburat merah yang tercetak di pipi chubby sungmin, ia main main saja kok, tak berniat untuk melakukan hal lebih, tapi sikap sungmin barusan menunjukkan bahwasannya ia siap diterkam oleh dirinya membuat dia meringis dalam hati, kekasihnya ini polos sekali meski terkadang mesum kkk

"Ya! Kyuhyun!" ia mengintip kyuhyun dari balik bulu matanya yang terbuka sedikit, ia melihat kyuhyun yang masih dengan santainya tak beranjak dari atas tubuhnya.

"Nakal eoh? Mana celanamu? Mau menggodaku uh?" kyuhyun berbisik di telinga kiri sungmin, membuat bulu kuduk sungmin seketika merinding tercekat akan suara berat dan basah itu.

"K-kyu please, menyingkir dulu" sungmin berusaha menggeliat seperti cacing dalam dekapan kyuhyun.

"Shirreo~" tiru kyuhyun

"Aku mau memeluk kekasihku semalaman, arra?" kedip kyuhyun genit, wajah sungmin tambah memerah lagi well ia maluuuu, sejak kapan kyuhyun pandai menggoda? Apa ketularan dirinya?

"T-tapi eomma..." sungmin baru ingat bahwasannya ia belum mendapat izin dari eommanya, kasihan eomma dan sungjin menunggui kabarnya jika ia tak pulang pulang.

"Besok weekend. Aku sudah mengirim pesan pada omoni lewat handphone mu sebelum kau terbangun sayang" kyuhyun menaik turunkan alisnya menunggu reaksi sungmin yang masih dalam keadaan linglung.

"Yaaa! Lancang!" sungmin melengking heboh lagi, ia lupa password yang telah diketahui kyuhyun belum sempat digantinya. Aish wallpapernya kan full foto kyuhyun yang setengah telanjang ketika berlibur di pantai dulu! Mau ditaruh kemana mukanya ini, ia pasti habis diolok olok kyuhyun karena ia ketahuan mesum sudah mengambil foto kyuhyun diam diam!

Omona!

"Well aku tak tahu kalau kau masih menyimpan fotoku yang seperti itu chagi, otte? Aku tampak seksi kan?" tuh kan, kyuhyun balik menjadi seorang pria yang super duper narsis, berbanding jauh dengan image nya saat di kantor yang dikenal tak banyak bicara dan terkesan introvert oleh para bawahannya.

"Sshh sialan" desis sungmin mencebik lagi, ia menendang kaki kyuhyun yang melilitnya, mumpung sang boss tengah lengah.

"Aww yaa! Kau ini tidak bisa ya lebih lembut lagi" kyuhyun meringis ketika tendangan sungmin mengenai tulang kering di kakinya, ia beranjak ke samping guna mengusap kakinya yang sepertinya akan menjadi memar untuk dua hari kedepan.

"Aku juga laki laki kyu, kau jangan tertipu dengan wajahku" sungmin membalas acuh dan ikut mengusap bagian yang dirasa kyuhyun sakit.

"Tapi kau cantik" balas kyuhyun tak mau kalah, sungmin hanya menggembungkan pipinya kesal, selamanya ia akan dianggap cantik oleh kyuhyun meski ia sering protes jika disebut seperti itu.

"Aish molla molla, aku mau tidur lagi" sungmin berbalik lagi tak memedulikan kyuhyun dan langsung mengambil posisi menyamping untuk berbaring membelakangi kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun lantas segera menghentikan usapannya lalu dengan cepat membuka seluruh baju luar yang tersisa, hanya menyisakan boxer tanpa atasan alias telanjang dada, ia memang tak begitu suka memakai piyama kecuali pada saat musim dingin.

Lampu kamar pun tidak ia matikan total hanya menyisakan lampu remang bewarna kuning redup di sampingnya untuk sekedar memberi penerangan saja.

"Sleepwell baby" bisik kyuhyun pada telinga kiri sungmin yang menyamping, ia bergerak menaruh kepala sungmin yang telah terlelap duluan untuk ia tumpukkan pada lengannya, dan tangan satunya untuk memeluk pinggang sungmin dengan mesra. Heh biarlah sungmin nanti terkena bau ketiaknya sedikit, ia malas mandi malam malam begini kkkk lagipula meski bau pun sungmin tetap senang menempel padanya kok.

.

.

08.30 a.m

"uhh silauuuuu" raungnya sebal seraya menggerak gerakkan kakinya di bawah selimut.

Mata rubahnya berkedip cepat akibat cahaya mentari yang masuk menembus retinanya.

"Bayi besar ayo bangun!" kyuhyun memukul bokong besar sungmin dari dalam selimut, seketika sungmin melotot ketika tangan kyuhyun bersentuhan langsung dengan kulit bokongnya, sial apa kyuhyun tidak tahu tubuhnya merespon dengan cepat setiap sentuhan yang dilancarkan kepadanya huh?

"Haha lihatlah wajahmu semakin manis jika marah begitu, sayang~" kyuhyun senang sekali bisa menggoda sungmin tiap saat.

jarang jarang juga mereka bertemu dan bisa bemesraan apalagi sampai tidur berdua seperti semalam, kesibukan kyuhyun sebagai boss dan sungmin yang masih berstatus siswa lah yang menjadi penyebabnya selain itu perbedaan umur 5 tahun juga kerap kali memicu pertengkaran kecil yang terjadi diantara mereka, sungmin yang masih remaja dengan pemikirannya yang sering bersikap keras kepala dan tak mau mengalah harus menjadikan kyuhyun lebih bersikap banyak pengertian ketimbang sifat asli kyuhyun yang pada dasarnya apatis.

"Idiot!!" sungut sungmin masih menguarkan sinyal jauh jauh dariku, kekasihnya ini benar benar tidak romantis selalu saja membuatnya sebal, harusnya kan ia masih tidur dalam pelukan kyuhyun nah ini justru berbanding terbalik dengan harapannya.

Sungmin masih menghentak hentakkan kakinya ketika akan memasuki pintu kamar mandi dan tentu menutupnya dengan kencang hingga membuat kyuhyun harus mengelus dadanya berulang kali, bisa bisa ia terkena serangan jantung di waktu muda jika menghadapi sungmin terus kalau begini!

Sungmin memutar kran showernya dalam putaran maximal, membiarkan seluruh kemejanya ikut basah dalam guyuran air dingin di pagi hari ini.

Lantas ketika ia akan melepas kancingnya untuk mengusap badannya dengan sabun, tiba tiba sebuah tangan jahil sudah tersampir sopan di pinggang berisinya.

"Biar ku bantu chagi" sial! Ia lupa mengunci pintu kamar mandinya, uh ia tak mau diterkam disini T_T

"K-kyu keluar aku mau mandi!!"

Sungmin tergagap ketika tangan besar itu hendak melucuti kemejanya dari bawah.

"Shirreo, aku mau menghukummu" kyuhyun memencet tanda di pinggangnya.

"sebenarnya aku tidak suka, tapi kau tampak makin seksi dengan tatoo di pinggangmu, sayang" kyuhyun mengelus lagi area itu dengan gerakan sensual, mengakibatkan sungmin harus mengepalkan kedua tangannya di depan guna menahan rangsangan yang sengaja ditimbulkan oleh kyuhyun.

"Kyu t-tidak sekarang hh" sungmin berusaha melepaskan cengkraman kuat kyuhyun, ia berbalik dan langsung dipertemukan bibir kissable kyuhyun yang terlihat semakin tebal sehabis bangun tidur.

Shit! So F*ckin! Kyuhyun terlihat hot dengan rambut basahnya yang acak, otot bisepnya tercetak jelas apalagi dada dan perut kyuhyun yang samar samar sudah terbentuk absnya. Sungmin terus melotot menelusuri seluruh ciptaan Tuhan di depannya ini, sampai pandangannya jatuh ke bawah tepat mengenai sesuatu yang ada dalam boxer milik kyuhyun. Omo! I-itu kenapa jadi menggembung seperti itu? Otaknya yang babo nan mesum memproses dengan cepat sesuatu yang mengganjal disini.

Ereksi di pagi hari huh?

"Aku tau arti pandanganmu min, jangan dilihat terus ini akan cepat membesar meski hanya kau lihat saja" kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangan sungmin ke arah wajahnya, ia remas sedikit dagu sungmin yang basah.

Kyuhyun menggumam dalam hati, sampai kapan ia sanggup menahan dan mengontrol semuanya ketika bersama sungmin.

Mengenal sungmin lebih dari setahun lalu ketika sungmin yang saat itu masih menjadi siswa baru di salah satu sekolah tinggi/godeunghakgyo yang diketahui nya terletak di kawasan gyeonggi-do membuat ia tertarik untuk menjadikan sungmin sebagai seorang model pada saat audisi yang diadakan oleh perusahaannya waktu itu.

Sungmin memang bukan seorang selebritis terkenal korea, ia hanya seorang murid yang bekerja paruh waktu sebagai freelance model namun daya pikat sungmin lah yang mampu membuat ia dan noona nya akhirnya memilih sungmin sebagai salah satu icon perusahaan nya.

Dan terbukti, Semakin mengenal sungmin ia jadi semakin tertarik dan tertantang untuk menaklukkannya.

Sungmin bukan anak manis, ia sangat berbeda dengan para model di bawah asuhan perusahaannya, pembawaan sungmin sangat frontal terhadap sesuatu hal dan sedikit brutal menurut kyuhyun pada awalnya, susah untuk didekati meskipun kyuhyun sudah mengirim kode keras terhadapnya tapi ia cuek dan menganggap angin lalu dirinya.

Sampai kyuhyun dengan berani terang terangan mengejarnya baru sungmin mulai merespon tiap tindakannya, hingga diputuskan mereka resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih sekitar setengah tahun lalu.

Well cukup mengejutkan, kyuhyun yang tampan bak pangeran dari negeri es harus bersusah payah untuk mendapatkan seorang kekasih, apalagi ini seorang... Pria? Sama sepertinya?

Tapi sekali lagi, kyuhyun mengaku telah kalah telak! Hatinya yang beku entah kenapa mampu dicairkan oleh sikap konyol sungmin yang kebanyakan selalu tak terduga ketika mereka sudah memutuskan untuk saling terbuka pada saat pendekatan dulu.

.

.

"Sungmin... buka matamu" ucapnya ketika ia dan sungmin masih berhadap hadapan dalam diam.

Kyuhyun memutar lagi kran air dalam level maximum, ia semakin membawa tubuh sungmin merapat ke dadanya, tangannya semakin mendongakkan dagu sungmin hingga tetesan air mengalir begitu deras mengenai bibir sewarna rose milik sungmin.

"Maaf... "

Chu

Sungmin meleleh merasakan bibirnya menempel erat ke belahan bibir kyuhyun.

Sebuah kecupan tanpa lumatan pada awalnya, tapi entah mengapa ia begitu berdegup? Kyuhyun menyentuhnya dengan sangat hati hati. Ia merasa seperti gadis saja! Padahal ia sadar ia sama dengan kyuhyun, kyuhyun berhasil membuatnya menjadi dirinya sendiri, ia merasa nyaman menjalin hubungan dengan kyuhyun, sang boss.

Ia juga berhak memilih dan bahagia kan?

"K-kyu... "

Ucap sungmin setelah beberapa saat pagutan yang berakhir mesra itu terlepas dan kran air itu surut dengan sendirinya.

"Maaf"

Kyuhyun menangkup pipi sungmin hingga bibirnya makin mengerucut.

"Aku... Aku.. Sudah kelewat batas" sambung kyuhyun lagi, kali ini suaranya mirip bisikan rumput yang bergoyang.

"Aku senang kyu" sungmin membalas cepat, ia menangkup tangannya tepat di depan dada kyuhyun.

"Terlalu mencintaiku eoh?" sungmin memukul main main dada telanjang di depannya, antara malu dan kesal terhadap makhluk tuhan yang dipujanya ini.

"Benar" singkat kyuhyun lagi seraya membawa kepala sungmin di bawah dagunya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar dan terasa semua beban hilang lepas begitu saja, rasanya kepala sungmin begitu pas melingkupi pelukannya, jujur ia sangat menikmati alur hubungan mereka, pelan tapi pasti ia tak mau terburu buru menjalaninya,

Hanya biarkan semua mengalir pada waktunya.

.

.

Dan sungmin...

Dalam pelukan hangat seorang cho kyuhyun..Sungmin percaya bahwasannya ia dan kyuhyun saat ini semakin yakin, yakin karena ia dan kyuhyun menjalani hubungan ini bukan hanya sekedar melampiaskan nafsu saja tetapi..

Lebih dari itu, ia dan kyuhyun sama sama telah menemukan kenyamanan, ia jadi malu karena selama ini selalu berbuat tidak tidak pada kyuhyun, ia lupa bahwasannya kyuhyun masih tetap menjadi seorang pria yang normal meski bersama dirinya, normal dalam artian ia juga memiliki nafsu besar selayaknya pria dewasa pada umumnya.

Dan kyuhyun? Setidaknya telah membuktikan kepada dirinya, bahwa semuanya butuh proses termasuk ciuman ini kan?

.

.

FIN

.

.

A/N : aaaa maaf semuanya buat pembaca yang menantikan kelanjutan cerita baby bear milik saya kkkk eh saya malah datang bawa fanfic baru kkkk sumpah idenya muncul tibatiba sayang kalau hanya jadi draft saja hehe, eum maunya sih aku buat chapter buat fic ini soalnya udah dapet wangsit buat alur cerita selanjutnya haha tapiiiiiiiiiiii... aku mau tunggu respon kalian dulu deh hehe kalau responnya bagus kan aku juga jadi seneng lanjutinnya :D

Timakaci ya teman teman yang udah mau follow akunku, nge vote dan komen di ff baby bear saya ehe saya pasti akan melanjutkan ceritanya kok, tinggal setengah jalan lagi *ups* sabar ya

See you~

Sign,

BELSHAJOY

141017


	2. chapter 2

**_REPOST DARI_** ** _AKUN WATTPAD SAYA DENGAN USER YANG SAMA @BELSHAJOY_**

.

.

bagian 2 - **Bad Graduation**

Cast :

\- Cho Kyuhyun (N)

\- Lee Sungmin (N)

Genre : Romance

Warning : boyxboy, sorry for typos

Disclaimer : belshajoy 2017

.

.

.

Brand fashion CK Collection pada mulanya adalah milik usaha pribadi cho ahra, noona kyuhyun. Pada saat cho ahra merintis usahadi bidang ini pun saat itu kyuhyun masih duduk sebagai seorang siswa menengah atas dan tak sedikitpun berminat untuk menggantikan atau lebih tepatnya menjadi pimpinan dari usaha ini kelak. Tekad dan mimpi ahra yang kuat dengan menciptakan kerajaan bisnis untuk ia dan adiknya membuahkan hasil, seiring dengan berjalannya waktu merek pakaian mereka yang khusus dipasarkan kepada kaum muda mudi menjadi kian dikenal khalayak luas. Nah, dari tiap keuntungan penjualan produk pakaian itulah baik ahra maupun kyuhyun dapat memenuhi kebutuhan hidup mereka sehari hari.

Ditinggal pergi oleh abeoji dan eomoni mereka ketika ahra masih menginjak sekolah menengah pertama dan kyuhyun masih menjadi siswa sekolah dasar membuat kepribadian mereka lebih terbentuk kuat dan cenderung mandiri, karenanya sejak ahra dapat menghandle bisnisnya sendiri, ia dan kyuhyun lantas tinggal terpisah dengan imo(bibi) dan samchon(paman)yang telah merawat mereka selama kurang lebih 4 tahun semenjak kedua orang tua mereka tiada.

Ahra tahu, adiknya cho kyuhyun sebenarnya sangat tertarik dengan dunia tarik suara, ia mengetahui sendiri jika suara kyuhyun sangat merdu kala ia dengan tak sengaja melihat adiknya sangat lihai mengikuti iringan melodi yang dimainkan oleh teman teman satu sekolahnya dulu.

Ahra bukannya tak tahu diri sebagai seorang kakak, tapi nasib berkata lain, bisnis yang digelutinya beberapa tahun itu hampir mengalami yang namanya guling tikar ketika kyuhyun akan mendaftarkan diri di sebuah universitas ternama seoul jurusan post modern music, mau tak mau suka tak suka kyuhyun yang pada mulanya tak mempunyai passion apa apa terhadap bidang fashion harus terjun langsung untuk turut membantu kakaknya menyelamatkan bisnis yang hampir bangkrut itu.

Setidaknya ia harus balas jasa tehadap kakaknya yang selama ini tak kurang kurangnya memberikan ia uang untuk bersekolah, untuk makan dan untuk kebutuhan dirinya sehari hari, itulah pikir kyuhyun ketika ia sadar harus ikut andil dalam usaha kakaknya.

Dan saat ini terbukti di balik tangan dingin seorang cho kyuhyun bisnis keluarganya dapat berkembang pesat meski awalnya ia tak punya basic apa apa dahulu, yeah bisa dibilang kyuhyun cukup bangga dengan apa yang dicapainya hingga saat ini ia berhasil berdiri di kakinya sendiri.

Tapi tak dipungkirinya, Ia masih memendam rapat rapat mimpinya untuk dapat kembali bernyanyi meski begitu.

.

.

"Atas nama tuan lee sungmin? Alamat ditujukan kepada anyang art high school kelas 12F? Benar?"

Pria berpakaian rapi ala petugas pengantar itu tiba tiba memasuki kelas sungmin yang saat itu tengah ramai oleh para orang tua murid beserta sanak keluarga yang turut hadir dalam acara kelulusan sekolah tahun ini.

Sungmin masih belum mengerti situasi ketika ia menandatangani begitu saja selembar kertas yang berisi surat pernyataan tanda telah diterimanya buket bunga beserta sebuah boneka kelinci warna cokelat di dalamnya sampai petugas itu menghilang barulah ia mulai membuka pesan yang tercantum di gantungan boneka itu.

*

"Maaf baby boy, aku belum bisa menghadiri acara kelulusanmu saat ini, ngomong ngomong selamat untukmu sayang, tumbuhlah tinggi karena sebentar lagi kau akan menjadi seorang mahasiswa :p

Tertanda: your mister chu"

*

"Sialll awas saja jika bertemu denganku nanti huh" sungmin berkomat kamit tidak jelas sembari masih meremas kertas yang telah menjadi gumpalan itu.

sial ia bukan seorang gadis babo! hanya dengan diberikan bunga saja sudah merasa meleleh dan memaafkan kesalahan begitu saja. Ia tak terima, janji tetaplah janji, itu prinsip seorang pria kan?

Dan apa apaan ini? Huh ia marah saat ini, ingin segera ke kantor dan langsung mengacak acak wajah kekasihnya yang menyebalkan itu.

"Sungmin!" seorang wanita paruh baya dan seorang pria yang tampak lebih muda dari teman teman sungmin menghampiri dirinya dan langsung memeluk sungmin begitu erat, mengabaikan fakta jika saat ini sungmin sedang dalam mode 'jauhi aku'.

"Selamat anak eomma yang tampan!"

"Akhirnya...hyung bisa lulus juga" Celetuk pria di sebelah sungmin dengan raut tak berdosanya.

"Yaaa! Sungjin-ah jaga mulutmu"

Wanita yang diketahui sebagai eomma dari kedua saudara kandung itu pura pura melotot ke arah adik sungmin.

"Kau jangan terlalu jujur begitu! Ssst eomma malu eoh" sang eomma malah menjewer telinga sungjin hingga membuat anak bungsunya itu nampak memalukan dan kekanakan karena dilihat banyak orang di sekitar mereka.

Sungmin yang melihat tingkah konyol adik dan eommanya hanya bisa geleng geleng kepala tak begitu memedulikan lebih lanjut. Ia tak berniat untuk membalas ejekan tersirat yang ditujukan kepadanya tadi.

Terserahlah yang penting ia lulus meski dengan nilai pas pasan pun, batin sungmin acuh.

Setelah mendapat arahan dan sambutan untuk terakhir kalinya oleh wali kelas mereka dan berfoto bersama akhirnya mereka bertiga pun pulang dengan menggunakan taxi.

Untungnya keahlian sungmin sebagai entertainer sangat terasah, buktinya ia masih bisa bermuka dua untuk sekedar tersenyum ketika diajak foto eomma dan adiknya tadi, hitung hitung sebagai kenangan seumur hidup sekali kan?

.

.

"Eomma aku berangkat!!!"

"Yaish anak ini! sungmin-ah jangan lupa kue berasnya kau makan yaa" nyonya lee berteriak ketika melihat anak sulungnya yang baru menginjakkan kaki dirumah sudah akan pergi lagi menuju tempat kerjanya.

Sungmin hanya melambaikan bungkusan kain bewarna abu abu ke udara sambil berlari ke arah halte bus, seharusnya mereka bertiga merayakan pesta kelulusannya dengan memakan tteok/kue beras (biasanya kue beras identik dengan suatu perayaan) tapi apa mau dikata nyonya lee hanya bisa berpasrah diri melihat anaknya yang tampak sekali terburu buru seperti akan mendapatkan suatu masalah.

.

.

"Mister cho ada di dalam?" todong sungmin tanpa basa basi ketika ia melewati meja sekretaris di depan kantor pribadi kyuhyun.

Bagaimana pun karyawan karyawati disini tak tahu menahu jika ia adalah kekasih bossnya kan? Setidaknya ia harus bersikap lebih sopan meski wajahnya sudah sering kali masuk dalam jajaran top model di perusahaan ini.

"Ah maaf sungmin-ssi, sajangnim sedang menerima tamu spesial di dalam ruangannya, beliau berpesan agar tak menerima sembarang orang masuk saat ini"

Sekretaris kyuhyun yang bername tag seo joo hyun tersebut berbicara dengan raut agak mencurigakan menurut sungmin.

"Tamu spesial? Siapa gerangan orang itu hingga kyuhyun sama sekali tak mau diganggu?" sungmin tentu berucap dalam hati saja, otaknya yang babo sungguh buntu tak dapat berfikir apapun ketika nama nama yang terlintas di kepalanya tak cukup membuat ia yakin sampai kyuhyun berbuat sejauh itu.

"Hallo sungmin-ssi? Gwenchana?" seo joo hyun melambaikan tangannya guna memecah fokus sungmin yang tengah bergulat dengan pikirannya.

"Kalau anda berkenan, silahkan menunggu di kursi depan dahulu" seo joo hyun segera mempersilahkan sungmin untuk sabar menunggu sebelum pria di depannya ini sempat akan memprotes dan berniat menerobos pintu itu langsung.

"Ahh baiklah" dengan lesu ia berjalan ke depan lagi lantas langsung menaruh bokongnya dengan gerakan kasar ke tempat duduk.

"Sialll aku dipermainkan kyuhyun lagi!!!!!!!"

Apa ia tak merasa bersalah huh sudah tidak datang ke sekolahnya dan lebih mementingkan seseorang yang katanya tamu spesial itu?

Sudah 45 menit sungmin menunggu hingga suara pintu kantor itu lekas terbuka, menampakkan seorang wanita cantik berpostur kurus langsing sedang memakai kacamata hitamnya yang seakan jelas menunjukkan wajah angkuhnya.

"Shengmin tunggu, kita bisa bicarakan lagi besok malam di hotel mewah dekat gangnam seperti biasa" itu suara bass kyuhyun, sungmin seketika menoleh dan melotot begitu saja ketika tangan kyuhyun terlihat mencekal pundak terbuka wanita asing itu.

"Oke dear, tepati janjimu" wanita asing itu sampai melepaskan kacamatanya untuk sekedar memberi kedipan kepada kyuhyun.

Lantas wanita asing itu bergerak menjauhi kyuhyun dan berjalan melewati sungmin yang saat ini terlihat shock setengah mati sekarang.

Wanita asing itu hanya melirik wajah shock sungmin sekilas dengan muka arogannya, tampak sama sekali tak begitu terganggu dengan keadaan wajah mereka.

"What. The. Hell" bisik sungmin menyerupai angin, tolong adakah yang bisa menjelaskan kenapa... Kenapa wajah mereka 99,9999999% hampir sama, menyerupai malahan??

Sungmin memegang dadanya yang tiba tiba berdenyut nyeri ketika wanita itu telah turun ke bawah menggunakan lift yang terletak di depan kursi tunggu tempatnya duduk.

Setelah seratus persen ia sadar dari keterkejutannya lantas ia berjalan cepat ke arah pintu kyuhyun menghiraukan peringatan seo joo hyun yang hendak mencegahnya untuk masuk sembarangan ke dalam kantor.

'Brakkk'

Pintu berbahan kayu jati itu seakan mau roboh ketika sungmin membantingnya dengan keras, menyebabkan kyuhyun menoleh seketika dengan wajah tegangnya.

Seo joo hyun hanya bisa membungkuk bungkuk memohon maaf ke arah bossnya karena tak bisa menghentikkan ke anarkisan sungmin barusan.

"Ada apa?" kyuhyun berucap santai seolah ia tidak mempunyai salah disini.

Sungmin mengepalkan tangannya sampai terlihat memerah akibat menahan ledakan emosi di dadanya.

"Siapa wanita itu?"

"Kenapa wajahnya begitu mirip denganku?" Tanya sungmin to the point, sepersekian detik muka kyuhyun terlihat terkejut bukan main mengetahui kekasihnya ini memergokinya bersama wanita yang terlihat seperti pinang dibelah dua tersebut dengan wajah sungmin.

"Hanya...teman" jawab kyuhyun singkat, mencoba untuk bersikap sewajarnya di depan sungmin.

"Bohong" gebrak sungmin lagi lagi, ia menumpahkan keranjang kuenya begitu saja, lalu tanpa mendengarkan penjelasan kyuhyun lebih lanjut ia segera meninggalkan ruangan kyuhyun dengan langkah panjangnya.

"Sungmin tolong dengarkan aku dulu" kyuhyun hendak mengejar dan mencekal lengan sungmin yang sudah memasuki lift dengan segera, tapi terlambat sungmin yang sudah dilanda emosi lantas menginjak kaki kyuhyun kuat kuat yang hanya terlapis sepatu pantofel dengan sepatu boots yang dipakainya, tentu kyuhyun mengerang kesakitan dan mundur seketika ketika pintu lift itu bergerak menutup tubuh sungmin.

"Ssh siallll" maki kyuhyun kasar, ia bergerak gusar ketika kakinya tak sengaja menginjak sebuah buket bunga yang terjatuh dan terlihat sehabis diinjak oleh pemiliknya.

Dengan raut gelisah, ia bergerak mengambil kunci mobil yang terletak di meja kantornya menghiraukan sang sekretaris yang masih mematung ketika melihat kejadian itu semua bak sebuah drama di tivi tivi.

.

.

Kurang lebih setengah jam kemudian mobil yang dikendarai kyuhyun berhenti di sebuah rumah sederhana di daerah hogae yang masih terletak di kawasan distrik anyang.

Rumah tingkat dua bercat putih itu nampak sepi dan tak berpenghuni, mungkin omoni dan adik sungmin sedang tertidur di dalam.

Tak berapa lama, sekitar lima belas menit menunggu dalam kebisuan samar samar kyuhyun melihat siluet sungmin yang tengah berjalan gontai sembari menendangi kaleng bekas di depannya dengan tangan kanan yang terlihat menenteng beberapa botol minuman.

Kedua tangan kyuhyun mengerat di stir kemudi mobilnya, nampak wajah lelah dan kusut sungmin terlihat di pandangan matanya, hari ini seharusnya menjadi hari terbahagia sungmin tapi ia malah mengacaukan segalanya dengan tidak menepati janjinya untuk turut hadir pada acara kelulusannya. Heh ia sungguh merasa bersalah kali ini.

Sebelum sungmin sempat membuka kunci pagar rumahnya sebuah tangan yang sangat dikenalnya bergerak mencekal lantas memutar tubuhnya begitu cepat.

Sungmin tak bereaksi apa apa, hanya sudah malas menanggapi orang di hadapannya ini. Ia diam menunggu kyuhyun yang nampak kikuk menghadapi dirinya yang kembali menjadi sungmin si acuh seperti awal perkenalan mereka dahulu.

"Sungmin" panggil kyuhyun setengah berbisik, ia hendak memegang jemari sungmin tapi sungmin menepisnya begitu tahu maksud terselubung dari kekasihnya.

"Aku... Aku" kyuhyun terbata ketika akan memberikan pembelaan kepada sungmin yang masih menghindari kontak mata dengannya secara langsung.

"Pulanglah sajangnim.. Aku lelah ingin beristirahat" sungmin tak memberi kesempatan sedikitpun untuk kyuhyun berbicara, ia bergerak menyingkirkan dada kyuhyun yang terlalu condong ke arahnya.

"Tidak tidak, dengarkan aku dahulu" shit ini pertanda buruk, sungmin yang memanggilnya begitu adalah sungmin yang menyeramkan, ia tak mau dimusuhi oleh sungmin, sungguh.

"Tolong ikut aku sebentar" dengan sedikit pemaksaan karena tak mau masalah ini dibiarkan berlarut-larut kyuhyun menggiring tubuh sungmin untuk didudukan ke dalam mobilnya dan langsung memakaikan seatbelt guna mencegah niatan kekasihnya untuk kabur dari cengkramannya.

"Sialan kau cho" umpat sungmin ketika tenaga kyuhyun jauh lebih kuat untuk menariknya ke dalam mobil lantas dengan segera mengemudikan laju kemudinya ke arah yang tak diketahui oleh sungmin.

Sungmin yang masih dalam keadaan dongkol pun akhirnya bergerak menghempaskan ransel dan barang bawaan belanjaannya ke bawah kakinya, sampai botol minuman yang diketahui soju itu berhamburan keluar hingga menimbulkan bunyi yang gaduh.

.

.

Entah sudah berapa lama kyuhyun membawa sungmin memutari padatnya jalanan kota, sampai ia pun tak sadar jika sungmin sudah jatuh terlelap menyandar kaca mobil sangking canggungnya keadaan mereka saat ini.

"Sungmin bangun" kyuhyun melepas sabuk pengaman sungmin setelah dirinya ikut terbebas juga dari seatbelt yang melilit tubuhnya.

Sungmin tetap tak bergeming ketika kyuhyun menepuk nepuk pipinya agak keras sampai akhirnya ia berbuat nekat dengan menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir pouty sungmin yang agak terbuka.

Cup

Kyuhyun menjulurkan lidahnya memasuki goa hangat sungmin dengan mata terbuka menelusuri paras kekasihnya yang terlihat masih menawan meski dalam keadaan kacau sekalipun, secara naluri kedua tangannya ikut memegang leher dan pipi sungmin, ia mengabsen satu persatu gigi kelinci sungmin dengan mesra hingga tak sadar jika nafas kekasihnya kian memberat menandakan sungmin terusik akan aktivitas yang diperbuatnya.

"Engggh" erang sungmin setengah sadar setengah mengigau dalam tidurnya, sampai kedua mata rubah itu terbuka dan memahami sepenuhnya situasi yang terjadi saat ini barulah ia bereaksi dengan mendorong kyuhyun menjauh dari hadapannya.

Kyuhyun terengah sehabis mencumbu sungmin dalam dalam, sungmin juga terkena imbasnya meski tidak sampai kehabisan nafas, bibir pinknya bengkak karena habis dilumat oleh kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun lantas menyeringai mengetahui sungmin benar benar marah kali ini, tak biasanya kekasihnya ini menolak ciumannya meski dalam keadaan apapun.

"Brengsek" umpat sungmin sembari mengalihkan pandangan asal tak melihat wajah menyebalkan kyuhyun barusan.

"Ayo kita bicara" kyuhyun lantas membuka pintu mobilnya dan menuju pasir pantai yang tak jauh dari tempat mobilnya berada.

Tak berapa lama sungmin pun menyusul dengan menentang satu botol soju di genggamannya, ia baru sadar telah dibawa ke pantai Gwangalli oleh kyuhyun, tampak jembatan Gwangan yang membelah pantai di pelupuk matanya, hingga ornamen lampu lampu turut menyemarakkan pantai yang nampak lengang oleh pengunjung.

Kyuhyun melepas jas yang membungkus tubuhnya, lantas menyampirkan ke bahu sungmin yang hanya mengenakan kaos berlengan pendek, angin pantai terasa dingin menusuk tulang tulang, peralihan musim dingin ke musim semi memang masih terasa kental di akhir bulan februari ini.

Sungmin mendengus melirik kyuhyun, masih sempat sempatnya pria ini bersikap gentle padanya. Tumben pangeran es itu bisa romantis? Batin sungmin setengah sebal setengah tersentuh.

"Dengarkan penjelasan ku sekali saja ming, baru kau bisa menentukan sikapmu, apa kau masih ingin menjauhiku atau kembali dalam pelukanku" kyuhyun berucap dengan memandang ke lautan lepas, sejujurnya ia takut jika sungmin memilih untuk menjauhinya setelah ini.

Sungmin diam, tanda jika ia setuju mendengarkan pembelaan kyuhyun, ia bergerak membuka botol soju di tangannya, sekedar untuk mengusir hawa dingin yang menyergap tubuhnya dan mungkin untuk melepas sedikit beban di dadanya.

"Aku minta maaf untuk tidak menepati janjiku dengan datang ke sekolahanmu"

"Aku... Aku belum siap untuk bertemu eomoni"

Sungmin seketika menoleh tak jadi menenggak minumannya.

"Apa maksudmu?" sungmin berucap dingin tak terima dengan sikap pengecut kyuhyun.

"Aku hanya belum siap mengakui hubungan kita di depan eomoni dan adikmu ming-ah"

"Aku tak mau jika eomoni dan adikmu mengetahui kau sudah menjadi gay karena berpacaran denganku lantas menjauhkan kau denganku"

Sungmin menyentuh jemari kiri kyuhyun hingga kekasihnya itu menoleh melihat wajah serius sungmin.

"Kau benar mencintaiku bukan? Jika kau bersungguh sungguh ayo kita lewati semua ini berdua kyu, aku akan sadar dan paham jika nantinya eomoni dan sungjin kelak menjauhiku dan mungkin tidak mau mengakuiku sebagai anggota keluarga"

"tapi setidaknya aku masih punya kau kyu, ditinggal pergi oleh abeoji bertahun tahun lalu membuatku banyak merasakan kesamaan dan kenyamanan ketika bersamamu"

"Caramu memperhatikanku, melindungiku dari kejauhan, sikapmu yang dingin di luar namun hangat di dalam mengingatkanku akan kasih sayang yang diberikan abeoji dulu padaku..."

"Lagipula aku lebih memilihmu karena memang hanya kau adalah seorang cho kyuhyun bukan?"

"Cho kyuhyun yang bagiku tetap sempurna dengan segala sifat baik maupun buruknya"

Sungmin menatap pahatan wajah yang tegas namun memiliki pancaran lembut di matanya itu. Ia memegang wajah penuh bekas jerawat itu dalam diam.

Kyuhyun masih tertegun meresapi kata kata yang diucapkan oleh sungmin hingga tak sadar jika kekasihnya itu sudah bergerak meneguk tetes demi tetes soju yang ia minum dari botolnya langsung.

Sungmin yang merasa masih diperhatikan oleh kyuhyun lantas melirik wajah babo disampingnya, ia terkekeh sembari menjulurkan botolnya ke hadapan kyuhyun.

"Kau mau?" tawar sungmin dengan mata polosnya, seolah melupakan kejadian yang masih tersisa satu untuk diungkapkan oleh kyuhyun padanya.

Kyuhyun seketika tersenyum melihat wajah sungmin yang nampak indah tertimpa cahaya bulan, ia bergerak semakin ke depan hingga nafas berat kyuhyun mengenai wajah sungmin yang tak sempat mengelak.

Chu

Kyuhyun menginginkan rasa itu langsung dalam mulut sungmin, mencecap rasa pahit campur manis yang terasa di lidahnya hingga sungmin menepuk nepuk dadanya barulah kyuhyun menghentikan aksi intim tersebut.

Well ini masih di tempat umum bukan? Jadi meski ia juga sedikit tak rela ia harus segera melepas tautan lidah mereka jika tak ingin kegiatan mereka diketahui banyak orang.

"Aku... sungguh mencintaimu minimi sayang" ucap kyuhyun sembari bergerak menyibak poni sungmin yang kian memanjang di dahinya, mengusapnya pelan dengan segenap rasa sayang yang ia berikan hanya untuk sungmin seorang.

.

Senyum sungmin seketika luntur setelah beberapa saat ia sadar dari acara romantis yang tak sengaja telah diciptakan kyuhyun barusan, ia ingat masih ingin menanyakan satu hal kepada kyuhyun.

'Buagh'

"Pura pura lupa eoh" ia kembali dalam mode sungmin si perajuk, ia menyikut dada kyuhyun yang masih menunjukkan senyum di bibirnya.

"Aishh merusak suasana saja" kyuhyun mencubiti pipi sungmin hingga tampak melar ke samping.

"Besok saja ku jelaskan, lagipula kau akan tahu dengan sendirinya nanti" kyuhyun tersenyum misterius setelahnya lantas ia bergerak mengusap kasar jarinya akibat digigit sungmin.

"Yaaaa! Jelaskan sekarang kyu~"

"Kau tidak selingkuh dariku bukan?" sungmin menggerak gerakkan kedua kakinya ke pasir pantai itu dengan jengkel.

Ia tidak suka jika kyuhyun main tebak tebakan begini dengannya.

"Hahahaha terlalu mencintaiku eoh" tiru kyuhyun sembari menjulurkan lidahnya berniat menggoda sungmin sekali lagi.

"Huh? Awas saja jika kau berani bermain api dengan wanita yang wajahnya mirip denganku itu"

"Kupastikan junior kebanggaanmu itu tidak akan kubiarkan mendekati sarangnya sebelum malam pertama kita benar-benar terjadi!!"

Sungmin memelankan suaranya ketika mengucapkan sederet kalimat horror itu di depan muka kyuhyun yang seratus delapan puluh derajat telah berubah menjadi tegang sekarang.

"Y-yakkk minggg! Andwaeee... "

.

.

Tbc

.

.

A/N : siapakah shengmin? ._. Semirip apa shengmin dengan sungmin? Kkkk nantikan visualisasi shengmin di chapter berikutnya yak :D (lihat di wattpad version)

keep vote or comment ya teman teman biar saya semangat buat lanjutinnya~

Oh ya timakaci banyak yang sudah menyempatkan komentar dan memberi dukungan terhadap tulisan2 yang saya buat uhhh *terhura*

See you~

Sign,

BELSHAJOY

191017

 _balasan untuk review yang masuk_

ovallea : hallo terimakasih sudah membaca ff ku haha iya nih emang sengaja mau buat sungmin yang agresif dan kyuhyun yang lebih bisa ngontrol perasaannya dan gak main seruduk ke sungmin gitu XD

cici fu : thank you and happy reading yaaak :D

michiko haruna : eitss kan masih permulaan soalnya haha thank you ya udah mau baca dan ninggalin jejak;)

guest : cieee kamu juga thank you ya udah baca dan sempetin komentar eh sayang banget gabisa sebut nama kamu hehe

ichigoluna89 : pengen yaaa? :D sama saya juga *nahloh* haha iya disini emang kubuat sungmin yg lebih agresif gimana gitu tapi tetep kyu juga sih yang memulai kissu kissu nya kkkkk timakaci ya udah baca dan ninggalin komentar oh ya buat flashback hubungan mereka maaf aku cuma bisa ceritain dikit doang untuk selanjutnya kuserahkan pada imajinasi pembaca kkkk semoga suka sama chapter 2 nya hehe

orange girls : aihhh timakaci udah mau baca dan ninggalin komentarnya :D semoga juga suka sama chapter 2nya yakk :D


	3. chapter 3

**_REPOST DARI AKUN WATTPADKU DENGAN USER YANG SAMA @BELSHAJOY_**

.

.

bagian 3 - **Double Twins**

Note: buat yang pengen tau visualisasi/gambaran dari shengmin silahkan cek akun wattpadku

Warning : di bawah ada adegan rating-M(bcz sungmin kan udah lulus sekolah jadi bolehlah ya grepe grepe pacar sendiri ups *modusnyakyu*) tapiiii dikit dikit sih:p soalnya sungmin lagi pelit gak mau bagi2 keseksehan seorang cho kyuhyunXD

 _Happy Reading_

.

.

.

.

'Brakkk'

Seketika pintu besar itu terjeblak ke depan akibat tendangan maut seseorang yang dengan sopannya masuk ke ruangan sang boss.

"Ck" keluhnya.

"Yaaa cho kyuhyun! Apa bisamu cuma kerja eoh?" Pria berbadan tak terlalu tinggi pelaku penggebrakan ini tengah kesulitan menenteng tas hitam besar di tangan kanan kirinya.

"Cho kyuhyun baboya" rutuknya lagi ketika ia masih melihat kyuhyun fokus terhadap layar komputernya.

"Ck pantas saja tak mendengarku!" ia bergerak merampas _headset_ di telinga kyuhyun dengan nafas yang masih terengah dan keringat yang mengucur deras di pelipisnya.

"Wae?" kyuhyun, sang boss hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya, melihat sosok yang ternyata kekasihnya itu sedang menunjukkan raut tak bersahabat.

"Fotografer sialan mu itu gezzz ingin kulempar saja ke kutub utara" sungmin menumpahkan kekesalannya kepada kyuhyun, ia bergerak sambil lalu menuju lemari pendingin dan mengambil sebotol air mineral lantas meneguknya kasar.

"Sial sekali aku disuruh suruh membawa _properti_ bagian _stylish_ sampai lantai atas begini heh" jeda sejenak sebelum sungmin meremas botol plastik itu dan melemparnya tepat ke tempat sampah.

"Buahahaha"

"Astaga kukira kau habis lari maraton dari rumahmu sampai ke kantor ming"

"Ck ternyata kau dan changmin memang tak bisa akur ya"

Sungmin seketika menoleh melirik tajam kyuhyun yang masih tertawa tawa sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

'Puas eoh?'

Kyuhyun yang merasa ditatap langsung mengangkat kedua tangannya tinggi tinggi tanda menyerah, ck bisa bahaya jika induk kelinci itu merajuk lagi.

"Kenapa tidak kau coba saja jurus _martial art_ mu pada changmin? Heh aku saja sering jadi bahan praktekmu saat kau marah" kyuhyun tidak sadar tengah mengeluarkan unek uneknya, jelas saja, sungmin nya itu memang garang sekali meski nampak babo begitu, ups ia keceplosan batin kyuhyun.

Sungmin yang merasa disindir pun hanya garuk garuk kepala mau kesal pun itu memang kenyataannya kan?

Lantas ia bergerak duduk sekenanya dalam sofa empuk milik kyuhyun, merentangkan tangan dan kakinya lebar lebar membuat kyuhyun heran tak biasanya kekasihnya itu tidak menanggapi sindirannya?

"Sudah jangan dipikirkan, kau jangan menanggapi ulah changmin, jika tak suka tinggalkan saja dia"

"Kau pikir aku boss sepertimu? Bisa seenaknya mengabaikan orang?" sungmin masih bersungut sungut tapi ia bergerak selonjoran di paha kyuhyun ketika bossnya itu menyusul dirinya di sofa.

Kyuhyun menjentikkan jarinya ke dahi sungmin sampai kekasihnya itu meraung dan akan balik menggigit jarinya jika tak segera ia jauhkan.

"Ck curaaaaang!"

"Hahaha bayi besarku berhentilah merajuk" kyuhyun bergerak mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah sungmin berniat menciumnya.

Seketika sungmin melengos saat bibir kyuhyun mencoba mendaratkan ciumannya tapi hanya mendapat udara kosong saja.

"Jangan menciumku!" tangan sungmin bergerak menjauhkan bibir kyuhyun yang masih sengaja di monyong monyongkan itu.

"Aishhhh"

"Nafasku tidak bau kok"

"Kau!" tunjuk sungmin tepat di depan mata kyuhyun yang terbuka lebar di atasnya.

"Sebelum kau jelaskan siapa wanita itu jangan harap bisa menyentuhku. Arraseo?!" delik sungmin yang kini masih saja teringat sosok wanita mirip dirinya itu.

"Astagaaaa!"

"Sudah berapa kali kubilang sayang, kau hanya salah paham"

Kyuhyun bergerak menyatukan pipi bulat bak mochi itu dengan gemas, lelah sudah ia jelaskan berkali kali bahwa ia sungguh tak menjalin hubungan seperti yang dituduh sungmin selama ini.

'Sabar kyu sabaaaaaar' batin kyuhyun

Sungmin berusaha mengelak tangan jahil kyuhyun dan langsung merubah posisinya menjadi duduk di samping kyuhyun, ia menepuk jidatnya seperti lupa sesuatu hal.

"Wae?" tanya kyuhyun was was.

"Arghh aku baru ingat, kyu!"

"Pendaftaran perguruan tinggi akan ditutup hari ini"

Sungmin mulai merogoh smartphone nya dalam _hoodie jumper_ yang ia kenakan.

"Heh...dasar kebiasaan"

Kyuhyun geleng geleng kepala.

"Kau sudah putuskan masuk universitas mana?"

"Kau kan...tidak lulus ujian suneung* tahun lalu?"

Sungmin seketika menghentikan layar pencarian di handphonenya.

"Kau serius hanya mau mengomeliku saja sekarang?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum dua jari.

"Pilih saja yang letaknya di sekitaran seoul"

"Wae? Kau keberatan ya kalau jauh jauh dariku?" sungmin menaik turunkan alisnya menggoda.

Kyuhyun seketika gagap.

"Hahaha aigoo iya iya lagipula aku juga tak mau meninggalkan eomma dan sungjin sendirian di kota besar ini"

"Good boy!" seru kyuhyun puas sembari mengusak rambut sungmin seperti _puppy._

"Kau mau meneruskan jurusan _teater_ mu?" tanya kyuhyun kemudian setelah beberapa saat.

"Ehm...entah aku masih bimbang"

"Di satu sisi aku ingin meneruskan jurusanku dulu tapi entah kenapa keinginanku berubah, aku juga ingin mengambil jurusan _fashion design_ kyu"

Kyuhyun terdiam sejenak sebelum bergerak mengambil tablet miliknya.

"Kau seharusnya fokus pada tujuanmu min"

"Jika kau ingin mempelajari _fashion design_ mungkin ahra noona bisa membantumu banyak nanti"

Sungmin menyenderkan kepalanya pada bahu kyuhyun sejenak melupakan masalah dan resah gelisah yang menumpuk di otaknya.

"Menurutmu begitu?" sungmin menumpulkan dagu ke bahu kyuhyun dan mengintip garis wajah tegas kekasihnya dari samping.

"Apa aku akan berhasil?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum lantas bergerak mengacak rambut sungmin hingga jadi berantakan.

"Hyung! Jangan mulai lagi!"

"Hahaha kau..otak babomu memang benar harus di reparasi min"

Sungmin malas menanggapi sindiran halus itu lagi.

"Katanya anak metal ck! Belum berperang saja sudah angkat tangan"

"Jangan mudah patah semangat"

" _Baby_..." tambah kyuhyun sembari mengedipkan satu matanya genit, sengaja ingin membuat sungmin tambah kesal.

Hih.

Sungmin bergidik dipanggil baby, menurutnya panggilan _chagi_ (sayang) saja sudah terlalu _cheesy_ sampai sampai membuatnya sempat menggeplak leher kyuhyun pada awal mereka resmi berhubungan dulu jika kyuhyun berani menyebutnya begitu.

"Masuklah Chung Ang University" tutur kyuhyun ketika melihat sungmin masih sibuk bergumul dengan pikirannya.

"Selain dekat dengan kantorku, kau juga tak perlu jauh jauh jika akan menyambi bekerja nanti"

Sungmin tersadar lalu merebut _tablet_ yang di pegang kyuhyun lantas menaik turunkan layarnya guna melihat lihat model kampus yang dicari kyuhyun barusan.

"Ahh kau benar, hanya berjarak satu halte bus saja dari sini, hemat di ongkos juga bagi mahasiswa sepertiku"

"Tentunya" kyuhyun ber _high five_ dengan sungmin yang lantas segera mengurus registrasi lewat online itu sebelum ditutup.

.

.

.

" _Cut!_ sesi pemotretan untuk edisi musim semi mendatang, selesai"

"Ayolah kita minum minum sebentar"

"Malam masih panjang kawan" changmin sang fotografer andalan ini sibuk menepuk nepuk bahu para kru dan staff yang sudah terlibat dan bekerja untuknya selama beberapa hari ini.

Tak ketinggalan mulut besarnya juga sedang merayu beberapa anak buah dan para model cantik untuk ikut _party_ dengannya malam ini.

"Oi sungmin-ah! Jangan diam saja, cepat bantu kru _lighting_ taruh lampu di gudang!" seru changmin ketika melihat sungmin yang telah selesai berganti kostum menjadi pakaian kasualnya kini.

"Shit. awas saja ya kau shim changmin kurussss!" sungmin berdesis dongkol meski pada akhirnya ia turut menggotong perlengkapan ke gudang.

"Jangan lupa, kau juga harus datang setelah ini" changmin menghampiri sungmin sebentar dengan digelayuti dua model di sebelah kanan kirinya lantas ia memberi tatapan meremehkan sebelum benar benar meninggalkan sungmin dengan kru yang tersisa.

Sial. Bisa bisa rencana sungmin untuk melarikan diri dari acara tak penting itu gagal total jika begini.

'Grep'

"Omoo kyu!" sungmin kaget ketika ia melihat siluet kyuhyun yang berada di gudang penyimpanan saat ini.

"Sssstt diam ming" suruh kyuhyun sembari menengok kanan kirinya berlagak seperti maling yang takut tertangkap basah

"Kajja!" seret kyuhyun berniat mengajak sungmin kabur dari cengkraman changmin.

"Kau mau cari mati? Aku bisa diomeli changmin sialan itu habis habisan nanti!" meski sempat terjadi tarik menarik yang alot pada akhirnya sungmin mau mengikuti kyuhyun. Pikirnya daripada ia nanti mabuk dan tak sadar malah mengeluarkan jurus martial artnya pada changmin, lebih baik ia bersama kyuhyun saja saat ini.

Kyuhyun sudah melepas gandengannya ketika mereka sampai ke dalam lift yang langsung menuju lantai basement.

"Aku akan urus shim changmin nanti jika dia sampai berani mengomeli pacarku" sahut kyuhyun setelahnya sembari menekan kuncinya agar pintu mobilnya terbuka.

"Masuklah" paksa kyuhyun sembari mendorong dorong tubuh mungil sungmin ke dalam mobil sportnya.

"Boss gila!" sergah sungmin sembari menutup pintu kasar dan memasang seatbeltnya.

.

.

.

"Heollll. Daebak!" sungmin bertepuk tangan heboh ketika melihat kembang api saling diledakkan di langit langit malam kota seoul.

"Kau senaaaang?" kyuhyun sedikit berteriak agar sungmin mendengarnya, maklum orang lalu lalang disini banyak sekali sehingga harus mengeluarkan sedikit tenaga untuk sekedar berbicara saja.

"Tentuu! Woahhh Yeppeuda!" sungmin masih memandang takjub warna warni cantik kembang api di atas sana.

Kyuhyun menggeleng antara heran dan ingin tertawa, pacarnya ini mengaku suka band beraliran cadas tapi melihat kembang api saja girangnya bukan main, seperti tingkah keponakannya saja ck.

.

.

"Astagaa! Kau! Benar benar menguras dompetku min"

"Ini enak kyuu cobalah lagiii" sungmin menyodorkan lagi setusuk eomuk* ke hadapan kyuhyun yang entah sudah ke berapa kalinya, serius kyuhyun ingin muntah sekarang karena kekenyangan.

"Ahh payah hahaha" sungmin menertawakan kyuhyun yang _K.O_

Sungmin puas sekali bisa tertawa banyak malam ini, ia merasa hatinya lepas sekali ketika diseret kyuhyun untuk berkencan secara tak terduga seperti ini, dari kyuhyun yang mengajaknya jalan jalan melihat kembang api lalu menyusuri tepian sungai han hingga lelah sampai mampir di kedai pinggir jalan( _street food_ ) yang banyak sekali terdapat jajanan malam yang sudah lama tak pernah sungmin nikmati.

"Hoekk" kyuhyun memuntahkan makanan yang tersisa di perutnya, sungguh ia kapok mencoba eomuk* lagi bau amisnya membuat ia tambah mual.

"Ckck kau menjadi jelek jika seperti ini kyu" ledek sungmin sembari masih memijiti tengkuk kyuhyun.

"Aishh diamlah" sungut kyuhyun yang sudah agak baikan sekarang.

"Baiklah..Aku saja yang menyetir!" sungmin merampas kunci mobil kyuhyun cepat dalam saku celana _khaki_ milik kekasihnya.

"Kau yakin mau mengendarai mobilku?" kyuhyun bertanya sangsi, takut kalau nantinya sungmin akan menabrakkan mobil kesayangannya ke dalam jurang.

"Kau menantangku huh?" sungmin menyikut perut kyuhyun, heh kyuhyun tak tahu saja jika pacarnya sering ikut ikutan balap liar dengan teman sepermainannya dulu sebelum bergabung dalam perusahaan kyuhyun.

.

.

.

 _'Ting'_ "Nuguya?" tanya eommonim ketika mereka bertiga sedang makan malam bersama di ruang tengah.

"A-hh...tidak bukan siapa siapa eomma" gagap sungmin yang lantas menimbulkan kerutan di dahi sungjin.

" _Chakkaman_ (tunggu sebentar)" sela sungmin lantas agak menjauhkan dirinya ke dekat jendela dan langsung membuka notifikasi pesan yang dari tadi berbunyi.

 _'Hai'_

 _'Sayang...'_

 _'Kau sudah makan?'_

"Ck idiot" gerutu sungmin ketika mendapati pesan tak penting dari kekasihnya.

 _'Ting'_ satu pesan masuk lagi

'Aku jemput kau jam 8 malam nanti'

"Ahh kurasa aku tak ingat ada janji kencan dengannya hari ini" sungmin mendesis bingung tapi jemari lincahnya tetap bergerak ke layar keyboard.

Setelah membalas 'ya' sungmin lantas kembali ke tempat duduknya semula.

"Eomma lihatlah hyung mukanya memerah, pasti itu dari pacarnya" sungjin meledek sungmin ketika hyung nya itu akan mulai menyuapkan daging ayam ke dalam mulutnya.

"Jinjja?"

"Kau sudah mempunyai kekasih sungmin?" eommanya melotot terkejut sembari masih asyik memakan kimchi lobaknya.

"A-ah itu..."

"Yaaa hyung! Pffffft mengaku sajalah, aku sering kok melihatmu senyum senyum sendiri saat kau memegang handphonemu"

"Ahhh aku jadi ingin tahu secantik apa pacarmu ketimbang yeojachingu ku" sungjin meledek lagi membuat sungmin semakin salah tingkah.

Sesungguhnya sungmin hanya bingung akan menjelaskan semua ini darimana, jujur ia belum siap mengatakannya saat ini juga, ah bukan ia takut! bukan bukan! ia masih mencari cari timing yang pas untuk eomma dan sungjin tahu perihal penyimpangan seksualnya ini. Syukur syukur kalau keluarganya ini bisa rela menerima hubungannya dan kyuhyun. Heh ia jadi berpikir berat sekarang.

"Sudah sudah ayo lanjutkan lagi makanmu sungmin"

"Yaa sungjin ah jangan menganggu privasi kakakmu eoh, kau ini" eomma menoyor kepala sungjin lagi, merasa gemas karena sungjin terus saja berceloteh, ia tahu sungmin sedikit terganggu akan omongan adiknya.

Maka dari itu eommonim menghentikan dengan segera sebelum sungjin membombardir sungmin dengan pertanyaan yang tidak tidak.

Sungmin hanya berdehem kemudian berusaha bersikap biasa saja dan terus melanjutkan makannya.

.

.

"Hai..." sapa kyuhyun sok asik ketika sungmin baru saja keluar dari pagar rumahnya.

Sungmin hanya diam saja menanggapi sapaan pria tinggi itu lalu melewati kyuhyun sambil lalu, ia lantas duduk tenang dalam kursi penumpang dan memakai seatbeltnya.

Kyuhyun menggaruk kepalanya bingung akan sikap sungmin, kenapa lagi dengan kekasihnya itu?

Ia sengaja menekan tombol music untuk memecah kecanggungan yang ada sebelum mobilnya ia lajukan ke jalanan.

.

Sungmin mengernyit bingung ketika tiba tiba ia telah dibawa ke kawasan Mapo-gu, seoul. Bukan dibawa ke apartemen kyuhyun yang ia tahu dekat daerah ini juga tapi ia digiring menuju restoran Palsaek Samgyeopsal.

"Kau..belum makan malam?" sungmin bertanya ragu ragu ketika ia sudah sadar dari lamunannya.

"Sebenarnya sudah..tapi aku ingin memperkenalkan kau dengan rekan bisnisku"

"Ayo, mereka sudah menunggumu lama" kyuhyun menarik pergelangan tangan sungmin sesaat setelah turun dari mobilnya.

Sungmin hanya mengganguk mencoba mengekor di belakang kyuhyun hingga menaiki lantai atas.

"Hei yo" sapa kyuhyun diiringi tawa cengengesannya, sungmin tak sempat melihat rupa kawan kyuhyun hingga kekasihnya itu menggeser badan besarnya dan menyuruh sungmin duduk di sampingnya.

Sungmin agak tercengang ketika matanya bersibobrok dengan mata seseorang yang tampak tak asing lagi dengannya.

Wanita yang dipandangi sungmin tanpa berkedip itu hanya tersenyum samar membalas tatapan kurang bersahabat dari sungmin.

"Mau kutuangkan?" tawarnya tiba tiba mengarahkan botol alkohol ke gelas yang dipegang sungmin.

Kyuhyun menyikut lengan sungmin ketika beberapa saat pria pendek itu tak menyahut orang di seberangnya.

"Ya.." jawab sungmin lantas meneguk alkoholnya dalam gerakan _oneshoot_ sekaligus.

"Woahh..kau jago minum juga ya"

Seru wanita cantik itu sembari terkekeh semangat.

"Ya shengmin, kau sudah memesan menunya kan?"

"Aigoo perutku lapar lagi setelah mencium bau daging disini" kyuhyun bersuara untuk memecahkan kecanggungan yang masih kental terasa, ia menepuk nepuk perutnya seolah sedang kelaparan.

"Hey yo bro" seseorang lagi menepuk pundak kyuhyun dari belakang dan tertawa keras setelahnya.

"Apa apaan ini" sungmin mendesis, kepalanya pening seketika saat menengok kyuhyun dan temannya masih bergurau tak tahu tempat.

"Your... _boyfriend_?" pria berperawakan kurus dengan kedua mata yang terlihat hanya segaris itu bergantian melirik sungmin ketika dilihatnya sungmin sama sekali tak berkedip menatapnya.

"Ya begitulah..."

"Guixian cepat duduk" suruh wanita itu agak dongkol.

"Lama sekali" desis wanita itu sembari mendelik lucu ke arah pria yang dipanggil guixian.

"Sorry, perutku sakit sekali tadi" balas pria kurus itu diiringi tawa renyah seakan mau menutupi jika ia sehabis dari toilet.

"Mianhamnida menunggu lama tuan dan nyonya, ini pesanannya dengan 8 bumbu lengkap, silahkan dinikmati" pelayan perempuan datang di saat waktu yang tepat, ia juga menambahkan _seafood sop_ dan _side dish/lauk sampingan_ sebagai tambahan service disini.

Shengmin, nama wanita itu berdecak senang melihat makanan yang sebenarnya membuat sungmin sangat tertarik untuk dicicipinya.

"Mau kusuapkan?" kyuhyun berbisik di kuping sungmin seolah tahu kekasihnya ini memang lemah jika menyangkut tentang makanan.

"Jangan macam macam" kira kira begitulah desisan disertai pelototan garang sungmin yang ditujukan kepada kyuhyun, membuat kyuhyun seketika menahan tawanya geli akibat tingkah sungmin.

Selang beberapa menit mereka berempat hanya diam menikmati makanan lezat di piring masing masing, sampai suara shengmin memecah kecanggungan yang tercipta.

"Kau cobalah yang bumbu ginseng ini, rasa daging babinya benar benar enak" shengmin menyumpit sebagian daging ke dalam piring kyuhyun yang membuat kyuhyun tersenyum senang menerimanya.

"Uhuk uhuk" entah kenapa sepotong daging yang ditelan sungmin tiba tiba menyangkut dalam tenggorokannya, guixian yang di depannya bergerak cepat mengambil air dan memberikannya ke hadapan sungmin sebelum kyuhyun sempat menawarkan air kepada sungmin.

"Kau tidak apa apa?" kyuhyun menepuk nepuk punggung kekasihnya prihatin, ia melihat air muka sungmin menjadi merah karena tersedak.

Guixian yang mengerti situasi lantas berdeham kecil sebelum mulai angkat bicara.

"Jadi begini..." tekannya yang sukses mengalihkan fokus shengmin yang masih asik melahap dagingnya dan membuat pasangan di depannya seketika menoleh, menunggu penjelasan guixian lebih lanjut.

"Kau sung-min? Yah seperti yang kau tahu, kyuhyun sudah banyak bercerita padaku tentangmu"

Sungmin terdiam berusaha mendengarkan, beda halnya dengan kyuhyun yang langsung berpura pura menenggak minumannya cepat.

"Aku tahu kau pasti terkejut-"

"SANGAT" sela sungmin mengkoreksi.

"yeah sudah kuduga, akupun juga bereaksi sama ketika melihat foto yang dikirim kyuhyun bulan lalu"

Sungmin mengernyit tak paham.

"Kau tahu, gara gara pacarmu itu-" shengmin menyela dengan menunjuk wajah tak berdosa kyuhyun.

"Guixian mengira aku adalah kembaranmu! setiap hari dia menanyaiku tentang bagaimana wajahmu dan wajahku bisa begitu mirip"

"Kalau tak ingat dia adalah _partner_ terbaikku dalam bermusik, sudah kutendang guixian ini jauh jauh saat itu juga"

Sungmin meneguk ludahnya kasar, bukan wajah mereka saja yang sama, sungmin terperangah ketika wanita itu nyatanya juga memiliki sifat main tendang yang sama dengan dirinya.

"Pfftt aku terkejut kau ternyata bisa melawan guixian juga" kyuhyun tak bisa menahan tawanya yang sudah terbahak ditengah pembicaraan serius ini, membuat guixian dongkol seketika.

Shengmin tak begitu menghiraukan kedua makhluk yang masih saling ejek itu, ia mengibaskan rambut panjangnya sebelum melanjutkan.

"Aku ingin memperkenalkan diriku sendiri secara resmi agar kau tak salah paham lagi sungmin"

"Aku, guixian dan kyuhyun adalah rekan bisnis sekarang, seperti yang belum kau tahu, aku adalah seorang _komposer_ dan guixian adalah _musikus_ "

"Dan yah, karena mereka berdua bertemu lagi beberapa bulan lalu setelah sekian lama lost contact" shengmin diam sebentar lantas dagunya menunjuk ke arah kyuhyun dan guixian.

"Tanpa diduga kyuhyun malah mengajak kami untuk berkolaborasi karena ia berniat terjun dalam dunia musik"

Sungmin lantas menoleh menghadap kyuhyun, dari tatapan sungmin, kyuhyun tahu pacarnya ingin meminta penjelasan lebih darinya.

"Dan aku memang dijuluki _twins_ dengan kyuhyun oleh teman teman satu band sekolah kami dahulu" Guixian menambahkan sembari menuangkan minuman alkohol dalam gelas milik kyuhyun dan bersulang.

"Ck, _twins_ dalam hal menipu para wanita maksudmu?" sembur shengmin tanpa dosa yang lantas membuat wajah guixian masam seketika.

Sungmin hanya meringis tertahan, batinnya mengiyakan ucapan shengmin perihal kyuhyun jika dari dulu hingga sekarang memang selalu menjadi pusat perhatian kaum hawa.

"Kalau dipikir pikir kita selalu sial kyu" balas guixian terkekeh sehabis menyeruput kuah sopnya sedikit.

"Sial karena kita mendapatkan seseorang yang juga sama?" kyuhyun menanggapi celotehan guixian yang sukses mendapatkan injakan keras dari sungmin dan delikan tajam dari shengmin.

"Hahaha kalian sangat cocok, seperti yang kubilang" guixian menyenggol bahu shengmin dan menunjuk sok asik ke arah sungmin.

"Santai saja sayang" kyuhyun tersenyum berusaha melemaskan urat tegang sungmin yang berangsur angsur bisa menanggapi gurauan konyol guixian dan sifat kyuhyun yang mendadak autis ketika bertemu teman lamanya.

.

.

Pukul dua dini hari mereka berempat memutuskan untuk berpisah dengan pasangannya masing masing setelah menikmati _clubbing_ di bar terdekat, shengmin melambai senang dan sempat bertukar nomer ponsel dengan sungmin sebelum mobil guixian membawanya pergi.

Kyuhyun mengernyit ketika melihat sungmin langsung memilih masuk dalam kursi penumpang, dari yang ia lihat kekasihnya itu sedikit murung meski sudah puas bergurau dengan guixian dan shengmin tadi.

"Aku mau menginap di apartemenmu saja kyu" kyuhyun mengangguk mengerti tanpa bertanya, lantas ia menstarter mobilnya menembus kawasan mapo-gu yang masih ramai oleh lalu lalang kendaraan.

Kyuhyun bukannya tak tahu ketika sedari tadi sungmin sibuk melirik notif yang tertera di handphonenya, ia hanya tak ingin ikut campur jika sungmin tak bercerita apa masalahnya.

Sudah ke dua kalinya sungmin menginjakkan kaki ke apartemen mewah kyuhyun, pertama saat mereka baru berpacaran dulu dan kedua sekarang, jadi ia tak heran lagi ketika melihat fasilitas apa saja yang ada dalam ruangan kyuhyun.

"Kyu" panggil sungmin ketika kyuhyun sudah _shirtless_ dan mengalungkan handuk ke lehernya bersiap untuk memulai ritual mandi.

Tanpa diduga kyuhyun, sungmin yang masih berpakaian lengkap lantas menerjangnya, menjijitkan kakinya pendek sembari memegang ujung handuknya dan seketika menciumnya tanpa aba aba.

" _Kiss me_ " bisik sungmin pelan tepat di bibir kyuhyun yang masih membuka karena terkejut.

Kyuhyun tentu tak menyia nyiakan kesempatan emas ini bukan?

Ia balas mencumbu bibir sungmin seperti vampir yang haus akan darah, kyuhyun sampai lupa sudah sejak kapan ia berpuasa terhadap bibir menggoda sungmin karena kekasihnya yang masih dalam tahap tak mau dekat dekat dengan bibirnya itu.

Niat yang awalnya ingin memasuki kamar mandi urung seketika saat merasakan kaki sungmin melingkar manja dalam gendongannya.

Sungmin mengalungkan kedua tangannya erat ketika kyuhyun mendorongnya hingga menjorok ke sofa, tetap tak melepaskan tautan lidah panas mereka yang masih menyambung.

Sungmin mengaku kalah ketika lidah kyuhyun merangsek menjilati langit langit mulutnya dengan irama yang tak bisa dibilang lambat, tubuhnya lunglai serasa bergetar kala tangan kyuhyun juga ikut meraba tubuhnya dari dalam kemeja _deenim_ yang ia pakai.

"Hmm.." sungmin bergumam menahan desahannya yang ingin keluar kala kyuhyun bergantian menggosok punggung sempitnya dengan sensual.

Sungmin tak tinggal diam, ia juga ikut mengelusi otot otot terlatih kyuhyun dengan penuh gairah.

.

.

"Ahh..hahh" sungmin terus meracau dalam posisinya yang tengah mengangkangi kyuhyun dan terus menaik turunkan tubuhnya berusaha mencapai klimaks.

Ia menutup dan membuka matanya saat junior kyuhyun menumbuk begitu telak dalam prostatnya sampai membuat ia lupa semua hal.

"Kkh...minn" kyuhyun mempercepat tempo goyangan menusuknya dari bawah ketika gerakan lambat sungmin dirasa makin menyiksa junior tegangnya yang terjepit.

"Ahh ahhh" sungmin merunduk menikmati hujaman itu sampai ia datang duluan dan disusul kyuhyun kemudian.

"Ohhh... Erggh" sungmin mengaduh ketika junior besar itu dikeluarkan secara tiba tiba, sempat ia menoyor kepala kyuhyun yang hanya dibalas cengiran mesum dari kekasihnya.

"Tubuhmu...membuatku menggila min" kyuhyun mengangkat sungmin dan bajunya yang berserakan menuju kamar pribadinya.

"Kau..tak lelah?" tanya sungmin yang sekarang malah menggelung dirinya dengan selimut besar.

"Kau sudah membangunkan serigala tidur sayang"

"Dan aku ingin lagi" balas kyuhyun tak mau mengalah seraya membuka selimut tebal yang membungkus tubuh telanjang sungmin.

"Hanya satu kali, setelah itu tidur" sungmin mencengkram lengan berotot kyuhyun sebelum kyuhyun sempat memprotes.

.

.

Drrt drrt

"Erghh" wajah lelahnya menyembul dari dekapan pria berwajah tampan di sebelahnya, badannya remuk luar biasa ketika dipaksa bergerak mengambil handphonenya yang berada diatas nakas tempat tidur.

"Hyung!!!" sembur seseorang di seberang telefon dengan tak sabarnya.

"Sungjin??" sungmin sedikit berteriak ketika mendapati suara familiar itu.

Ia bergerak menyingkirkan ketiak kyuhyun yang masih nyaman menggelungnya dari dua jam lalu setelah mereka puas menuntaskan aktivitas panas itu.

"Eomma eomma" adik sungmin ragu ragu akan mengucapkan kalimat selanjutnya.

"Eomma? Ada apa sungjin ah?" sungmin berkata tak sabar.

"Eomma sedang dirawat di rumah sakit!"

"APA???"

.

.

.

Tbc

.

.

.

Suneung* : disebut juga CSAT (College Scholastic Ability Test) adalah ujian masuk perguruan tinggi negeri di korsel, biasanya diadakan setahun sekali pada bulan november saat siswa masih duduk di kelas tiga.

Eomuk* : makanan yang terbuat dari ikan yang biasanya dicampur ke dalam tepung kemudian dipipihkan, digoreng lalu ditusuk seperti sate.

A/N : hai terimakasih banyak yang sudah memvote dan membaca chapter sebelumnya, keep vote/comment ya, see you

Sign,

BELSHAJOY

151117

 _balasan untuk review yang masuk_

 _kyunnieee137 : sudah terjawab kan siapa shengmin? hehehe, thank you_

 _guest(kyumin) : haha aduh semoga gak ngecewain ya, pokoknya happy reading aja deh hehe terimakasih_

 _ichigoluna89 : haha sungmin memang kubuat babo disiniXD waks polos? dia kan agresif gitu sama kyuhyun hihi, terimaksih sudah mereview, semoga suka chapter 3 nya_

 _ovallea : sudah terjawab kan hehe semoga gak penasaran lagi ya_ sama si shengmin

 _kezypark137 : hallo terimakasih, semoga puas ya sama chapter 3 nya_

 _danactebh : ini sudah lanjut, thank you yaa semoga puas sama chapter 3 nya_


End file.
